Strike Me Eureka!
by Aidyl Star
Summary: Chuck's always been the Australian Hot Shot... and maybe just maybe it'll take his father and Max help to notice that besides fighting Jaegers there's more to life.


Well... this is my first story ever... let's just say that a) English is not my first language b) do not have a beta-reader so i apologize beforehand any mistake and c) I love Chuck Hanssen so... yeah it moved me enough to write and publish... *faints*

Disclaimer: My name is not Guillermo del Toro and i do not own his wonderful movie nor his amazing character... but i do own... The Doctor! (and not The Doctor Who one)

Enough babble and on with the story!

* * *

He finds her one day, better said Max finds her: a Little piece of girl? Woman? He can only see her back and she is tiny but then again he has always been broad shouldered massive – **Handsome boy**- his mother always told him.

She is on her knees and Max is oh so happy with the belly rub she gently gives him. Her laughter drifts to his ears and he smiles, a soft smile, if people could see the Australian Hot Shot smiling they'll be thinking the apocalypse is arriving.

He comes closer and suddenly doesnt feel that sure, how come? He is Chuck Hanssen Striker Eureka undefeatable pilot, a mere slip of a girl is no problema when women all around the world drool for him… just like Max is drooling.

Perhaps is her soft Brown hair or the way she keeps rubbing Max's belly that makes Chuck think she is different so deserves to be treated in that way.

-**Max, boy i hope you didn't slobber over the lady**- Max perks with his owners voice and turns to run to him, She gets up slowly and looks his way

And in that moment Chuck Hanssen is speechless… She isn't the prettiest girl or the hottest one… but the way she looks at Max with that smile makes him think that she is all sugar and warm sun rays…

She lifts her eyes and finally takes notice of him, a frown mars her face and Chuck is feeling selfconscious **–Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?**- Her voice is strong and clear, her accent makes him think of some European place and he remembers that he just got back from a Kaiju battle, his 7th victory.

-**Are you ok? Perhaps you do need to lay down, a concussion? Should i call someone?**- Chuch realizes he's just spent 5 minutes thinking and not answering – **Nah, i'm fine, just a bit of blood, nothing takes us down**- She scoffs and turns around while muttering –** nothing, ha! Let me see when that cut gets infected and you lose your nose!**-

Chuck chuckles and watches her leave…. Leave? –_Oh damnit it all to the wombats… i forgot to ask her name_- But he doesnt worry she appeared to be working in the labs if the coat meant something.

-**You'll find her again right boy?**- he looks at Max and scratches his ear.

Max slobbers and thinks that perhaps too many battles have started killing his master's brain… the human girl was so nice and her belly rubs heavenly.

The next time Chuck sees her it's been 5 months, another Kaiju victory and he is in the medical bay with his father, the old man got wounded and needs mending.

He rolls down his standard militar shirt and flexes his arm, getting blood sucked by those contraptions are not his idea of spending free time after a battle, but he'll never admit he's glad he can help his father.

we just need to do some tests and then the doctor would sign away your stay Mr. Hanssen- the nurse says.

Max perks his ears and whines softly and there she is, the same girl… no, Doctor walking down and smiling at his pal.

-**Hey there buddy, how are you sweetheart?**- Chuck can't resist answering instead -**Fine thanks you?**- she looks at him and shakes her head -**I was actually asking this cutie dog but, i'm alright, now lets see**- grabbing his file she keeps reading and he just stares, his assesment earlier was right she is slightly tan, maybe of Greece or other foreign land, her hair is soft Brown with natural blonde highlights, soft honey colored eyes, perky Little nose, what ever he can look of her body is covered by her White colored coat and standard issue uniform, she looks healthy enough not like the skinny kind of supermodels he's used to see under his sheets… - **if you are done observing me then i'll sign this and we both can go our ways**- Chuck only smirks and responds: -**well, ones gotta pass the time, if you were faster then i'll be already training to keep the world kaiju free**- she just stares at him and from the other bed he hears his father groan –**Oh miss, forget him, he's just always been grouchy after blood samples**- she laughs at this and turns to tell him –Free to go- and goes to his father bed, he can only stare as she softly asks him questions and then Max is going his way after her – **Traitor**- her murmurs and once agains he notices that he forgot to ask her name, perhaps he is better of this way, fighting Jaegers is time consuming enough, not time to get to know some stuck up doctor.

He tries to ignore her as she stands by his fathers side and laughs at something he says, he also tries to ignore the fact that Max looks at her adoringly…. He is supposed to be walking out of the room but maybe he needs to stay…. He is not sure what this is but perhaps a good night rest will take away the feeling. He closes his eyes when she turns around to leave…. He doesn't see the look she gives her way and the way his father looks at them.

Max puts his head in his front paws and wonders how long is it going to take for his Master to notice that the Pretty Lady is different... well, maybe he can help... but that'll be tomorrow, his Masters are safe and sound and a nap is next in list.


End file.
